


Achilles

by xammx



Series: The Songs of Spencer Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Serial Killers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xammx/pseuds/xammx
Summary: Reader is kidnapped and held hostage by an unsub, their fiancé Spencer Reid may or may not save the day.Classic angst with a dash of fluff
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: The Songs of Spencer Reid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Descriptions of violence, gun violence, course language
> 
> Song: Achilles Come Down by Gangs of Youth

**_“Man is not, by nature, deserving of all that he wants. When we think that we are automatically entitled to something, that is when we start walking all over others to get it.”_ **

_**Criss Jami** _

_**-** _

You shut your eyes and began to pray. You were never particularly religious or prayed much before, but at that moment you hoped desperately that something (or someone) would hear your silent pleas. Maybe it would be easier if you just accepted your inevitable end? Maybe dying wasn’t so bad. Maybe heaven was real. A warm place where you never felt agony or discomfort. A place where you didn’t feel pain. But you knew deep down that this death would be painful. You knew he’d make you suffer. This wasn’t going to be a quick execution. No. 

This was going to be torture.

You didn’t plead, nor cry for mercy. You knew enough about serial killers to know it would only excite him even more. You did your best to feign strength; to fight the sobs, to fight the fear. But you had never been so fucking petrified in your entire life. You tried not to move too much, the cable ties cutting into your wrists as you sat in a chair, the room around you dark and unidentifiable. It reminded you of a meat cellar. Smelled like one too. 

“You are so beautiful, you know that?” The man spoke softly, his voice a low monotone. 

You recalled the moment he initially grabbed you in your apartment that morning. You had said your goodbyes to Spencer before he left for work and decided to go for a run. It was when you got back that you were greeted by this psycho, holding a gun to your head and threatening to blow your brains out if you made a noise.

With your mind a spinning mess, you tried remembering all the things he had whispered to you as he led you out of the building and to his car. 

_I will save you._

_Let me take care of you._

_We will finally be together._

You took a deep inhale through the nose, exhaling as calmly as you could manage in a situation like this. You didn’t want your voice to shake when you answered him.

“Thank you.” You said simply, matching his volume. Not sure what possessed you in the moment, you continued. “No one ever tells me that.”

A blatant lie. You heard it everyday. 

Since the day you first met Spencer Reid, not a single one had passed where he didn’t tell you how beautiful you were to him. Some days he would use other words like bewitching or enchanting, but always some form of beautiful nonetheless. You had never felt more wanted or loved in your life than with your fiancé. He was the love of your life. And the thought of dying like this and leaving him alone nearly broke you. So instead you fought through it. 

“Huh. No one? Dr. Reid never said you were beautiful?” The man asked in disbelief. 

He knew Spencer? Of course he did, why else would he have taken you? You played along. 

"Dr. Reid has his head shoved so far up his own ass. If he didn't, then he'd see I'm not truly in love with him. I’ve been wanting to leave him for months. He never has enough time for me. In all honestly, I don't think I could ever love anyone like him.”

You spat the words out like venom from your mouth, feeling slightly ill as you finished with your ruse. The air around you shifted ever so slightly. 

“Are you fucking lying to me?”

You shook your head slowly. 

“Why would I need to lie? You just startled me, that's all. Waiting out in my apartment with a gun? You could’ve just asked me.”

His footsteps were unnervingly quiet as he rounded you, standing in front of you now. You peered up at him. White, mid to late 30’s, with absolutely nothing behind his eyes. You swallowed. Was there any point of trying to reason? You had a gut feeling he’d kill you anyway. This was all part of his game.

“You’re lying. I’ve seen you with him. I’ve watched the both of you. I see the way you look at him, the way you touch him. You wouldn’t touch me like that.”

What the fuck?

He had stalked you and Spencer?

You suddenly felt nauseous. 

“You haven’t given me a chance! If you untie me and let me go, I can show you that my word is true.”

Silence. You must’ve been staring at one another for five long minutes now. He then returned to his former spot behind you, caressing your hair tenderly. 

“I believe you. And I believe you're going to look so beautiful sweetheart-”

You exhaled.

 _Thank god._

“-with your brains painted on these walls.”

What?

NO.

“Please.” You managed to utter the last strangled word you’d ever speak again. 

Repositioning the gun against your temple, he bent down to whisper in your ear, but you were met with the sound of the door slamming against the wall as it flew open, your eyes meeting with Agent Derek Morgan's. 

“FBI! DROP YOUR WEAPON!”

The barrel pressed deeper into your skull and you cried out. He didn’t really want you. He wanted blood.

“I said drop your weapon, Knight. Now.”

Derek’s gun was pointed right at him, at _Knight_ you now learned his name was. 

“You shoot me and I’ll make sure my last movement is a trigger pull. I'll make fucking sure of it.”

Despite your best efforts to remain calm throughout this horrifically traumatizing situation, you almost broke down when you saw him enter the room. 

Spencer.

Donning an FBI safety vest with his gun aimed, you saw a look you had never seen on his face before.

Pure desperation and sheer panic. Because there you were.

His fiancé, the love of his life, seconds away from possible brutal death. No. He couldn’t do any of this without you. None of it.

It would all mean nothing without you. 

“Eric,” Reid spoke, unable to contain the shakiness of his voice, “-put the gun down. Please.”

The man, who you now knew as Eric Knight, let out an unsettling guffaw. Laughing as if it was the funniest plea he’d ever heard. 

“Isn’t she gorgeous Agent Reid? So sweet, so clean, so….fuckable.”

You felt Eric bend down again so his lips were near your ear once more, but this time he spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. Your eyes followed the rest of the BAU team as they made their way into the room with guns drawn, concern in their eyes. 

“Tell him what you told me. Go on.” 

You shut your eyes for a moment and reopened them, looking directly at Spencer. 

"Dr. Reid has his head shoved so far up his own ass. If he didn't, then he'd see I'm not truly in love with him. I’ve been wanting to leave him for months. He never has enough time for me. In all honestly, I don't think I could ever love anyone like him.”

He looked at you unblinking, his face completely unreadable. JJ furrowed her brow ever so slightly. Did she not realize you were bluffing?

Spencer lowered his gun, taking a small step to the side as he did. You watched as he removed his safety vest, dropping it on the ground in defeat. 

“Eric. You can have her.” 

Good. Good baby. You got this. _Distract him._

“But you’re going to have to shoot me first.”

The gun against your temple relaxed slightly, and then it was gone.

“Alright then.” 

He lifted his gun and pointed it at Spencer.

You barely had time to register as your wail echoed with the sound of a gun firing.

You shut your eyes. 

You heard the thud of a body. 

_It would all mean nothing without you._

You began to sob, afraid to open your eyes. Afraid of what death you might see. Of _who_ you might see.

Then you heard it.

Your name.

A helpless choked version of it anyway, in a familiar voice. The sweetest voice in the world. 

You opened your eyes. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Spencer was rambling, his hands cupping your face as he lifted it to meet his. You felt someone cut the ties off your wrists behind you, and instinctively your arms flew to grab Spencer. 

“I didn’t mean what I said.” You cried holding onto to him as if he'd slip through your fingers at any moment. You buried your head in his neck, letting him engulf you in his arms on the cold ground. “I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I know.” He soothed, rocking you both. “I know you didn’t. I’m here.” 

You pulled away slightly, tilting your head back to meet his eyes. Then you kissed him. Once. Twice. As many times as you could before losing count. He only pulled away to swipe away your falling tears with the pad of his thumb. You were shaking, and it made his heart ache worse than it had ever had before.

If Spencer could, he would’ve given up every single fact he ever learned and every piece of information he knew if it meant he could wipe this day from your memories. But he knew he couldn’t do that. So he held you instead, and prayed he’d never come this close to losing you ever again. 

“I want to go home, Spence. Please take me home.” 

Without another word, Spencer lifted you off the ground in one swift motion and carried you out that room for the last time. 


End file.
